With human genome analysis, it has been expected that genome functions will be elucidated. Specifically, it is expected that by transcriptome analysis, proteome analysis, metabolome analysis, glycome analysis, etc., for example, expression of transcription products based on nucleotide sequence information and functions of gene products (proteins), in vivo metabolites, sugar chains, etc., will be elucidated to thereby elucidate the mechanisms of onset of diseases. Additionally, by the elucidation of the mechanisms of onset of diseases, applications to the prevention, treatment, etc. of such diseases are expected.
Currently, regarding proteome analysis, for example, profiling of protein by two-dimensional electrophoresis, etc. are conducted. However, the aforementioned two-dimensional electrophoresis has drawbacks such that the procedures are complicated, that long operating time is required, and that large volume of sample is required.
Additionally, in some cases, capillary electrophoresis and microchip electrophoresis may be used to analyze proteins or sugar chains. However, when analyzing a protein by the capillary electrophoresis or microchip electrophoresis, since the protein may be adsorbed in some cases to the capillary. Therefore, there is a drawback that the development thereof may be interfered, which makes it difficult to analyze it.
Furthermore, since conventional electrophoresis has a limitation as to shortening the separation time in order to achieve high-speed separation, electrophoresis is conducted under high voltage. However, there is a drawback of reduced resolution due to the high voltage exerted in some cases.
Accordingly, there is a need for the establishment of techniques for High Through-put screening analysis of macromolecular compounds, specifically, proteins and sugar chains, of which operations are simple and by which high resolution can be obtained quickly.